


A Lack of Color

by minlouvre



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, a little bit of cumplay, mention of domestic abuse, well more like anti-soulmates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlouvre/pseuds/minlouvre
Summary: Slowly but surely, you were starting to warm up to the idea of forever seeing in black and white as long as Jimin was by your side.





	1. Chapter 1

_**i burned so long so quiet you must have wondered** _

_**if i loved you back. i did, i did, i do.** _

—annelyse gelman, from “the pillowcase”

* * *

Since the moment you were born, your world had been greyscale. The food you ate, the clothes you wore, the sky, the sea, and everything else that your eyes could see was white and black and all the shades in between the two.  It was completely normal.

_The gift of seeing colors will only be gained when a person lock eyes with their other half. Their soulmate._

Growing up, you hear mentions of these mysterious colors; from your father getting your mother her favorite orange tulips, your older cousin buying you pink popsicles in the summer because she says they taste the best, and all the songs about feeling so, so blue.

It’s unfathomable to imagine what colors even look like when all you’ve ever known was black and white. But you were curious as to why a certain color of tulips is more beautiful than the others, why some colors can make things taste better, and why they can make people feel certain emotions.

It made you all the more excited for the day you’ll finally be able to see them.

* * *

The first color you think you ever saw was in a dream. A reoccurring dream since the age of 9 of a boy with a cheerful smile, bright eyes, and an indescribable colored hair. The boy grows up with you, he was 8 when you were 9, he was 11 when you were 12, he was 14 when you were 15… In every dream, he holds your hand tightly as he kisses you and tells you that he loves you. And you know that, for whatever reason, you felt the same way.

In your first dream you had of him, he told you that you’ll be together soon.

“Promise?” You had asked him.

With a bright smile, he nodded. “Promise.”

When you wake up, you always forget his face. You try so hard to picture it, squeezing your eyes shut to take you back to the dream or to the memories of it, but your efforts are always futile. Everything about him becomes intangible; his voice, his smile, his eyes, the way he walked, the clothes he wore, everything.

Actually, that’s a lie. There was always something you remember about him. The only thing you could remember was the vividness of his soft hair. It’s bright and lovely and unlike anything you’ve ever seen before.

You know it’s a color. Although you’re not even really sure what colors are, you have a feeling that that’s what it is. Maybe it’s yellow or green or beige, but you have nothing to compare it with.

With your eyes open, you only see in monochrome. But behind closed eyelids, the color of his hair dances with the spots of whites and greys. Phosphenes that reminds you of what the future will bring.

That color, you know with all your heart, belongs to your soulmate. That boy in your dream? You’re absolutely sure that he holds that title.

* * *

There’s something about the nighttime that you love. Maybe it’s because your mother had told you that at night, everyone – those who are soulmate-less and those who found their soulmate – sees the same night sky, so you don’t feel like you’re missing out on something. The sky is always dark with twinkles of bright, white stars. The moon is always an illuminated ivory.

“Have you ever thought that… _Maybe_ … The universe got it wrong?”

The beautiful stars you were gazing at were forgotten once the long silent spell that was cast between you and your friends on Taehyung’s rooftop was broken by a soft voice.

Everyone’s attention turns towards Park Jimin, who continued staring at the sky as he sits with his knees together and his arms wrapped around his legs. He doesn’t elaborate but his brows were creased, looking so deep in thought, and because of that everyone was puzzled, questioning silently what he meant.

“What the hell are you on about?” Namjoon finally asked, which earned him a glare from Jinri – who at the age of 15, still frowns upon the use of curse words.

Jimin looks down, focusing on his knees. His voice was full of melancholy as he said, “Our soulmates… What if the universe got it wrong? What if it matched us with the wrong person?”

The silent spell was cast again. Everyone took their time mulling over Jimin’s question. If it had been someone else – like Hoseok for example – the whole house would be shaking by then, waking the whole neighborhood up with all your boisterous laughter and jeers.

But Jimin – soft-spoken, head permanently in the clouds, sweet, sweet Jimin – was always treated with careful kindness amongst your group of friends. Kids gloves, if you will, because there’s nothing more heart-achingly devastating than seeing Park Jimin cry. Not only that, but Jimin doesn’t talk very much. Every word he utters out loud has been carefully thought out over and over again in his head before it would ever reach anybody else’s ears. He never says or asks anything he doesn’t mean, always so honest to a fault.

“The universe will never make a mistake,” you said after thinking it through, completely sure of your answer.  You turn to drift your gaze over at the boy who had asked the question, his tired eyes already set on you. The corners of your mouth lifts up to give him a reassuring grin. “Don’t worry, Jimin.”

Jimin frowns slightly, eyes back on his knees as the others mummer their agreement with your statement.

Taehyung crawled his way over to his best friend just to pinch his cheeks. “Jiminnie, cheer up. You’ll find your soulmate, so quit worrying.”

Jimin sighed, leaning down to rest his chin on his arm. He looked sideways over at you; you were already back to whispering secrets with Jinri while you picked the raisins off the cookies that Taehyung’s mother had made. Jinri must have said something particularly funny because a second later your head was tilting back, laughing so hard. It was like music to Jimin’s ears, and not only that – he thought you looked lustrous, glowing brighter than the moon.

Maybe he didn’t want to find his soulmate.

* * *

It was on the third week of your junior year that a new girl transferred into your high school. She was the talk of the town.

She was from California, her sister is a fashion major at the prestige arts college in your town, she has a GPA of 3.8, she had perfect flowing hair, and she’s breathtakingly _beautiful_.

By lunch, you felt like you already knew everything about her. Of course everyone was excited, hoping that when they catch her eyes they will start seeing colors.

Your group of friends weren’t any different.

You were all sat outside under one of the big oak trees that’s scattered around your school. It was a nice, cool day; the sky a light grey with no clouds in sight, and the only thing that your friends could talk about was the new girl.

“I hope it’s me,” Taehyung said, the yogurt he was eating flies out his mouth.

“Keep hoping,” Namjoon muttered, eyeing the dairy product that clung on Taehyung’s chin in disgust. Taehyung makes a face at Namjoon’s comment, jutting his chin out as he puckered his mouth to almost touch the tip of his nose and his eyes squints in a glare.

“Well if it isn’t me, I hope it’s either Hoseok, Yoongi, or Jimin,” Taehyung said, deliberately leaving Namjoon, Jinri, and you out. You rolled your eyes, wondering what you and your best friend had done now.

“What the heck? What if it’s me or Y/N?” Jinri questioned, irritated like you are.

“Pretty girls aren’t soulmates with ugly girls,” Taehyung said as if it’s a matter of fact, chin held high and voice teasing.

You and Jinri exchanged looks of annoyance, and as if reading each other’s mind, you both threw a piece of chip at Taehyung that he easily dodged much to your dismay, and stuck out his tongue.

The other boys tell him off, calling him every bad name in their vocabulary, while Taehyung just laughed like a rabid hyena.

It was Jimin that truly avenged you and Jinri, as he locked his arm around Taehyung’s neck and aggressively rubbed the top of the taller boy’s head with his knuckles. When Jimin was done, Taehyung’s hair looked like a bird’s nest causing everyone to laugh and point as Taehyung stared at Jimin, perplexed and offended that his best friend would do such a thing. Jimin throws a grin your way and you give him a thumbs up, completely satisfied.

“You know what else I heard? She speaks _four_ languages!” Yoongi said excitedly, bringing the conversation back to the new girl. As Hoseok loudly chimes in with some rumours that he has heard, you hear Yoongi mumble in a low voice, “She’s exactly like my dream girl.”

You instantly froze when you heard it. Yoongi had a dream girl like you had your dream boy? Or maybe he didn’t mean it literally… Either way, you made a mental note to speak to him about it later.

Lunch ends when the sound of the bells rang, and you all get up and head towards the school.

Near the front entrance was a girl whose back was turned towards you, a group of students surrounded her like she’s a celebrity.

“It’s her,” Hoseok murmured. You could practically feel the excitement that radiated from all your friends, and you were anxious yourself. You always were every time you were about to meet someone new because you never know if they might be _the one_.

Taehyung took the lead, power walking towards the girl. The other boys followed suit quickly, while you and Jinri lagged behind them. He tapped the new girl’s back and she whirled around, looking like a model from those hair commercials.

“Hi, I’m Kim Taehyung! You must be Soojung!” Taehyung said, holding his hand out towards her to shake.

But Soojung stared past Taehyung and his extended hand. The shy grin on her face quickly turned into the full-on beaming smile.

There’s a soft gasp that can be heard from behind you. Turning your head swiftly, you’re startled to see Jinri’s face mirror the new girl’s. Their faces could only mean one thing – they’ve started seeing colors.

* * *

After school, you and the boys watched your best friend and her soulmate holding hands as they leave the school together.

They were going to have their first date at the new ice cream parlor downtown, Jinri had told you enthusiastically during the last period you two had together.

You were all incredibly happy for Jinri. She was, after all, the first of your group to find her soulmate.

“She told me my socks were mismatched,” Hoseok said, embarrassed. The group howls with laughter when you all noticed that he had taken them off. “I can’t believe my mom lets me go to school looking like an idiot.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Nah, the only idiot here is Taehyung. The look on his face when Soojung completely ignored him was classic!”

“Are you sure? Are you completely sure?!” Namjoon said, jumping up and down, arms moving widely, copying Taehyung’s reaction earlier.

“I was excited, okay?” Taehyung said, defensively. “Besides I already apologized to Jinri. We’re cool now.”

You stare at him, eyebrows raised.

“Huh, I guess as the only ugly girl in our group now, I don’t get an apology?” You joke.

Taehyung stuck his tongue at you. “Whoops!”

Annoyed, you stick your tongue out as well, until you feel someone hold your hand. You looked to see that it was Jimin, smiling down at you.

“I think you’re pretty, Y/N,” He said as he gave your hand a tight squeeze. The other boys were laughing at Jimin but you, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel the butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

“Thanks, I guess?” You said with an awkward chuckle, squeezing his hand back.

“Are you sure you two aren’t soulmates?” Taehyung asked, dryly. “Because you sure act like it!”

“No, we’re not! Stop!” You snapped, a little too quickly. The hand not holding Jimin’s was smacked against Taehyung’s arms several times as Taehyung laughed, throwing his head back. You didn’t notice the hurt look that flashed on Jimin’s face. While you and Taehyung bickered back and forth, Jimin dropped your hand and went to stand beside Hoseok.

When you all walked home together, he doesn’t speak or look at you once.

* * *

You were 10 years old when you first met Jimin.

You had been playing a game of cops and robbers during recess with a couple of kids in your class, when a boy shorter than you with chubby cheeks and messy hair ran up to you and took hold of your hand. You stared at him, confused because he wasn’t a part of the game.

You told him he couldn’t join in the middle of the game but he could play tomorrow if he wanted to. He just shook his head, eyes turning to crescents when he smiled widely at you.

“I don’t want to play; I just want to hold hands with my soulmate!”

Soulmate? The kid’s eyes bores into your own and nothing changed. You looked around and everything was still greyscale. Anxiety filled you up as you nervously licked you lips before you asked your question.

“Are you seeing colors right now? Because I’m not…”

The boy shook his head no.

Unblinking, you stared at him until you came to your sense and furiously snatched your hand away.

“Then I’m not your soulmate! Are you _stupid_ or something?” You sneered at him. His face fell and his eyes watered. You felt bad but not enough to say sorry. He was making light of soulmates and nearly gave you a heart attack thinking that you were some freak that that will never see colors even though you’ve met your soulmate.

You ran away but the boy followed after you. You were fast but his determination to catch up to you succeeded. He grabbed your hand again and this time you let out a frustrated huff. One of your friends probably told this kid to bother you.

“What now?” You said, annoyed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like he was mustering up courage to say what he wanted say. It made you chuckle slightly, he was a weird one.

He opened his eyes widely when he heard you laugh, the smile back on his face.

“If we’re not soulmates then why does my heart beat so fast when I see you?” He questioned, head tilted while he looked at you. His sincerity astounded you, making you believe that this wasn’t a joke that one of your friend was trying to pull on you.

“Do you even know my name?” You asked him. He shook his head ‘no’ again. With a deep sigh, you tell him your name, which he repeats several times to have a feel of it in his mouth.

He smiled wide. “I’m Jimin!”

You nod slowly, an approaching figure from your peripheral vision distracting you. You cast an apologetic smile towards the young boy. “Jimin, I’m really sorry about this.”

Before the look of confusion can completely register on his face, you had already pushed him to the direction of where Hoseok, one of the cops, was coming at you from. As they collided and fell on the ground, you ran away hearing their grunts and cries.

You got detention for one week.

For some reason, Jimin still wanted to be your friend. Although his claims of you being his soulmate also ceased that day.

* * *

Yoongi was absolutely flabbergasted when you asked him about the girl of his dreams. Your approach might have been a huge factor for that, because when you saw him coming out of his chemistry class that’s right beside your locker, you just pulled him aside forcefully and screeched his name as loud as you can - ‘ _MIN YOONGI! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!_ ’ - earning strange looks from the other kids and even Yoongi’s professor stuck his head out of the classroom just tell you to keep your voice down.

“It’s just a figure of speech, Y/N,” He said, a little too nervously, when the two of you were alone in one of the school’s staircases.  It’s unlike him to act that way, he was usually calm and collected but now it looks he just wanted to be anywhere but there, talking to you. You eyed him suspiciously, silently challenging him to a staring contest that he did not want to take part of, until he sighed in defeat.

“I didn’t mean to say it out loud… It’s fucking embarrassing,” he mumbled, eyes leaving yours to stare out the big window overlooking the school’s track field.

You laughed, then insisted that it’s not embarrassing. Not really, at least not to you.

“So what’s your dream girl like?” You tried again, leaning closer to him.

“Why are you so interested?” He asked, now he was the one eyeing you suspiciously. You smiled awkwardly his way, rubbing the back of your neck.

You didn’t know if you should tell him. It’s a secret that you’ve kept so tenderly to yourself. Jinri doesn’t even know about your dream boy, so telling Yoongi would feel a little bit weird – out of all your friend, Yoongi is the one you’re least close to.

“You’ve been having dreams about them too, haven’t you?” Yoongi asked after a few seconds of silence, he was blushing now because he basically confirmed that he had one with that question.

You nod and Yoongi smiled. “Tell me about them.”

Yoongi learned about the boy with the indescribable colored hair and you learned about the girl who would speak to him in foreign languages he did not know.

“It’s weird how we can’t remember their faces, right?” Yoongi said.

You laughed, nodding. “It’s like the universe is playing a joke on us.”

You were only kidding, of course. But maybe there was some truth to it.

* * *

“What’s going on between you and Yoongi?”

You threw a confused look at the boy who had leant on the locker beside yours, his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” You asked, while placing your heavy textbooks inside your locker. The question Jimin asked you was far too vague for that early in the morning. So early that the two of you are one of the few dozen people already at school, and the only ones in that deserted hallway.

Jimin sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately.”

“Cause… we’re _friends_?”

“Yeah, but you were never _that_ close,” Jimin countered. He was right, but he doesn’t know about the bond that you and Yoongi had just created recently.

So you just shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I’m starting to appreciate his company a lot more recently.”

Jimin looked downcast, biting his lip. “Yeah? Why is that?”

You spending time with Yoongi has been clearly bothering him. He did not want it to bother him, but it truly does.

“He’s nice,” You said with a tight smile as you shut your locker. You weren’t about to tell Jimin about you and Yoongi’s dream soulmate. No, that’s too personal and honestly, his prying started to annoy you.

“What’s so nice about him?” Jimin asked, hovering behind you as you walk away.

“He just is, Jimin.”

“But—“

You stopped walking and turned to face Jimin, his eyes go wide as he almost bumped into you.

“Why do you even care? You’ve been ignoring me for two weeks now!” You said angrily.

Jimin hadn’t spoken to you since the day Jinri found her soulmate and you don’t know why. Now he’s bothering you about hanging out with Yoongi when he had been pretty much avoiding you like a plague. It doesn’t make sense to you.

Jimin’s silence was deafening. All he could do was stare at you with sad eyes and his mouth parted, as if he wanted to say something but was incapable of getting the words out.

“Why have you been avoiding me, Jimin?” You asked, softly now and a little too sadly. You had to admit that it had hurt when Jimin would walk away every time you got near, or when he would pretend that he didn’t hear when you tried to speak to him, or how he had stop waiting for you at the front gates after school.

Jimin had been stuck to you like glue ever since the day that the two of you met, so it felt a little bizarre and lonely when he had not been around.

“Are you mad at me or something? Do you hate me?” You asked some more, searching his eyes for answers that you knew they can’t provide you.

“No,” Jimin exhaled, staring deep into your gaze. You see a flicker of something in his dark eyes, something you can’t explain.

“Then why—“

Then he was kissing you. A clumsy sort of kiss that could only be accounted to inexperience. His mouth was pressed on yours at an odd angle, the hands cupping your face was trembling out of apprehension.

It was your first and it was Jimin’s first as well.

He pulled away after what seems like forever, but he was still so close, his forehead touching yours. You could feel him breathing on your skin as a million thoughts ran in your head.

You had not pushed him away. Why hadn’t you pushed him away?

“I could never be mad at you. I could never hate you,” Jimin said, pulling you away from your thoughts.

You look up at him through your mascara-coated eyelashes that flutters rapidly. There’s something about this that seems like a dream.

Jimin looked at you with a silent question and you found yourself nodding.

Then he leaned down and took your mouth with his own for the second time.

Unlike the first kiss, you were now more responsive to it. And unlike the first kiss, you felt this one more. You felt how soft his plump lips were, how his mouth tastes like his favorite peppermint tea, how your tongue grazed his adorable crooked front tooth, and how the soft sighs the two of you made were like music to both your ears.

Jimin is most definitely not your soulmate but the feeling of his lips on yours felt so, so right.

* * *

By your third year of college, everyone in your group of friends has found their soulmate.

Jinri and Soojung. Obviously still so sickeningly in love with each other.

Then the summer before university started, Hoseok met Seokjin, a new barista at his favorite café. When Seokjin handed Hoseok his drink, their eyes met and all they were able to do for two solid minutes was giggle at the weird green color of Hoseok’s favorite matcha latte was.

A few months after Hoseok, it was Namjoon who found his other half. While competing at an underground rap battle, he was matched up against the mysterious LE. Since he stuttered through his verses, he was awestruck - and completely turned on - to see how she confidently did hers as the colors start to appear around them. Officially, Hyojin won the battle but according to Namjoon, they both _technically_ won that night.

Then the next year, on his second year of university, Taehyung started his tutoring position at his school. Late for the first meeting with a freshman he was going to be tutoring biochem to, Taehyung found the aforementioned underclassman already at the intended meeting spot, clearly annoyed by the way his brows creased deeply and the insistent tapping of his pen on the table. But as soon as Taehyung called out Jungkook’s name and their eyes first met, the aggravated look on Jungkook’s face immediately softened and Taehyung was in love.

And lastly, just a few months ago at his cousin’s wedding, Yoongi found Hyeri. He was the best man and she was the maid of honor; the best man speech that he he had trouble write for months was completed on the spot, at the exact moment he saw her.

Everyone has found their soulmate, except you and Jimin.

So that has allowed you to continue the _thing_ that you two have. After five years, you’re still not sure what to call it.

Your friends don’t know that when you’re all out for dinner, underneath the table Jimin will hold your hand just because he wants to. They don’t know that during karaoke nights, while they’re singing their love songs to each other, Jimin was also singing the love songs for you. They don’t know about how after group gatherings, when all of the pairs of soulmate has left one by one, you and Jimin would seek solace in each other’s arms. Tangled, skin on skin, until the two of you are like one. Whispering things to each other that’s only meant to be said your other half, feeling so full of something – you don’t know if that something is love. But on some days – when you’re so drunk, of both alcohol and Jimin – you allow yourself to admit that maybe that’s what it is.

But when you’re sober; you tell yourself that it’s not love. It’s good, but it’s not love.

Because love is meant for your soulmate.

* * *

Taehyung was the only one to find out.

He had forgotten his wallet in Jimin’s apartment after a night of drinking and binge-watching Black Mirror. At his hurried state, knowing that the ever impatient and ‘annoyed-because-he-was-the-only-one-sober’ Jungkook was waiting inside their car, Taehyung walked into Jimin’s apartment without even a single knock on the front door.

What he found inside was you and Jimin, tangled up together on Jimin’s ugly patchwork couch, your head thrown back in ecstasy while his hand was hidden between your thighs.

“Holy shit…”

You immediately pulled away from Jimin when you heard him. But before you could even register what had happen, Taehyung was already gone.

Worry consumes Jimin as he watched you ran your hands down your face, the incoming panic attack was clearly evident. The short and hurried breaths that you were taking absolutely terrifies him and breaks his heart as well. It has always been your idea to hide your relationship so he knows that someone finding out – especially in that way - was something that you never wanted to happen.

Jimin takes your hand and begins to caress it, it’s the only thing he could think of how to help you. To just be there for you, like he always is.

Although your insides were a giant knot of anxiety and worries, he somehow manages to untangle them.

* * *

The following day, you get a call from Taehyung wanting to meet up with you.

You were all jitters and anxiety when you walked into the coffee shop he asked you to meet him at. You found him sitting at the table in the back corner, a cup of coffee already in front him. When you approached, he glanced up, his mouth set in a straight line.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Taehyung said as you sat down in front of him, but the tone of his voice had no hint of friendliness and lightness that was usually there.  

“So, I think we both know why I asked you to come here,” Taehyung finally said after a few exchange of stiff and forced pleasantries. It occurred to you that Taehyung hasn’t offered to buy you a drink. He clearly doesn’t want to stay very long.

He was mad, that you could tell. But at you? It didn’t make sense why he was acting this way.

Taehyung stared, giving you the floor to allow you explain but you don’t take it. Your nerves are still wrecked. Your mouth too dry to speak.

He took your silence as an act of defiance, so he hissed, “What the hell was that, Y/N? How long has it been going on?”

“I—“ You stopped when the look of judgement in Taehyung’s gaze was becoming too unbearable. You swallowed thickly, pointing to the glass of water in front of him. “Can I?”

His eyes dropped to the glass, nodding before sliding it over to you.

As you lifted the glass up to your lips, you were deciding whether to tell Taehyung the naked truth or tell a little white lie. The full cup was empty in matter of seconds, and when you placed it back down on the table you don’t even think that it helped. You licked your lips, looking back up at Taehyung, whose eyes were on you the whole time.

“It started in junior year.”

“Last year?”

“No,” You shook your head. “Junior year of high school.”

The fact renders Taehyung speechless, and you squirmed in your seat under his judging eyes. Taehyung then lets out air that could be mistaken for a laugh, but he was anything but amused. He leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms.

“We all knew that Jimin had feelings for you,” Taehyung admitted. Your eyes widened at ‘we all’. So does that mean that it was all your friends? Before you could ask, Taehyung spat out, “I just didn’t think you’d be cruel enough to indulge him.”

“ _What_?” You gaped, stomach lurching.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment. “Oh, come on, Y/N. We both know you’re just stringing Jimin along. Unlike him, you love the idea of soulmates. You _relish_ in it. What happens to Jimin when you find yours? Are you just going to kick him to the curb?”

It’s a question you asked yourself, but not phrased that cruelly. The answer was an obvious, ‘No’. Jimin is your best friend, first and foremost, before any of this started. You would never just abandon him.

You wouldn’t.

Would you?

You stood up, unable to hear any more of it. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Taehyung scrutinized you, a single eyebrow rising as if to call your bluff.

“You’re going to break his heart,” Taehyung declared, and he looks like he is pleading now. Pleading for you to stop whatever you and Jimin have going on because he knows that his best friend certainly won’t do it. “I’m only looking out for the both of you.”

With a shake of your head, you turned around, leaving Taehyung without any final words because you know that if you open your mouth, you’ll say things that you’ll later regret. But really, it’s none of his goddamn business.

* * *

There’s a little voice in your head that knows you should heed to the advice and warning that Taehyung has given you, but for unexplainable reasons, you couldn’t.

Not when the only person that could ease the tightness in your chest was the one that advice was telling you to part from.

As soon as Jimin opened the door that you had just been noisily pounding on, you wrapped your arms around his waist and crashed into him. Safety and home was what you felt when you buried your face onto his chest, indulging in the fresh laundry and freesia scent of him. Your whole body sighed with jubilance as Jimin’s sturdy arms comes around you as well, unraveling the apprehension off you like a bandage revealing fresh healed skin.

“What did I do that earned me such a lovely greeting?”

You tilted your head up to look at his face. Jimin’s eyebrows were raised, biting down on his bottom lip to suppress the wide smile that wanted to make its way on his face.

Something flickered in your vision. A trick of the light, maybe. You blinked and then it was gone. Jimin tilted his head slightly, confused but still admiring the way you were fluttering your long lashes.

You snapped out of your daze, remembering what you came here for. With a grin, you leaned up to plant ardent kiss against Jimin’s mouth.

“Let me remind you.”

* * *

“Baby… you always take my cock so well…” Jimin groaned hotly against the underside of your jaw as his hips snapped against yours, burying himself deeper into you.

Jimin doesn’t add ‘as if you were meant for me’, but he always thought it. Every time the two of you were intimate like this, the thought always crosses his mind.

Because of his words and another hard thrust, you felt the coil snap, sending you into a blissful state as you moaned out Jimin’s name, your nails indenting crescents on his back.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially with the incredible way you tighten around his length, but Jimin held on, letting you ride out your high before he pulled out. Once you are satiated, he grabbed onto his cock and tugged until streams of his cum landed across your heaving chest.

Jimin loves seeing you like this, underneath him, his cum splattered all over your body. But what he loves even more is what you do after because you always surprised him.

That night was no different, as you played with your nipples, pinching and pulling at them, and when you’re done, he saw the way they glistened and sheened with his cum. Jimin whimpered at the sight, feeling himself getting hard again as he rutted against your inner thigh. He was about to come down and put one of your nipples in his mouth, but you stopped him with a hand on chest, wanting him to see what you were about to do next. With his dark gaze on you, you scooped up the streak of cum on your stomach and slowly placed the two fingers inside your mouth. You moaned, eyes shutting, the taste of Jimin heavy against your tongue.

When you opened your eyes, you smirked when you saw how hard he was again, pulling against his firm ass with the heels of your feet to bring him closer to you again, heavily implying that a third round is wanted.

Jimin chuckled, leaning down to kiss you full on the mouth, gladly granting your wish as he aligned himself with your entrance once more.

* * *

“Let’s run away together.”

“Mmm’where?”

“Japan, maybe?” Jimin suggested softly, kissing your temple. “What do you think?”

“Hmmm…” You sighed sleepily, cuddling closer to him. Your eyes fluttered shut, unable to keep them open anymore.

Jimin chuckled, trying to draw you even more closer to him as well, and he placed another soft kiss on the top of your head.

“I love you” you heard him say against your hair.

You did not answer him, although the words were on the tip of your tongue. Instead, you fell asleep with your head on his chest while he lazily drew figure 8’s on your exposed back. The last thought on your mind before your dreams fully take over was how close you are to giving Jimin all your heart.

* * *

You woke up early the next morning, Jimin still sound asleep and his arms tightly wrapped around your waist. The time you read on the clock on table beside Jimin’s bed had you scrambling quickly to untangle yourself from him, hopping out of bed when you do, and running to the washroom to get ready for class.

When you’re out, you found Jimin already in the kitchen, making the two of you breakfast – well, breakfast coffee. With light fast steps, you approached him, wrapping your arms around his waist and kissing the side of his neck, and you happily mumbled, “Morning.”

“Morning to you too,” Jimin grinned. You part from him to rummaged through his cupboards full of different brands of cereal.

“Hey, Y/N.”

“Yeah?” You asked, pausing at pouring the cereal into a bowl to look at Jimin.

“Um…” He started, his eyes not on you, but inside the dark liquid of the coffee mugs in front of him. You frowned, wondering what’s wrong as you placed down the box of cereal to turn your body fully at his direction. “Last night…I said something to you.”

_Oh…_

“Do you… remember?” Jimin asked, finally getting the courage to look at you. 

You swallowed hard, nodding.

“Yes,” your voice came out small and you’re also feeling small under his gaze. You didn’t think he was going to bring it up this early in the morning. Looking down, you pressed your lips together before you continued, “How can you be sure? We’re not soulmates.”

“Screw _soulmates_.”

You looked up and into Jimin’s unwavering gaze, your mouth parting open in shock at his words.

Before you could say anything, Jimin took quick strides towards you and grasped both your hands in his. “I don’t care if the universe curses me in my next life. I don’t need the world to tell me who to love because I _know_ who I love. I don’t _need_ to see colors to know that I’m content right now. Whenever you’re in my arms, I just feel like the luckiest guy in the world…“ his voice got softer and softer as he lifted your hands up to his lips to place a light kiss on both of them.  He lowered his arms and took a step closer towards you, his eyes full of all the emotions that you were feeling as well. “I’m so happy, Y/N – and it’s all because of you. I really don’t need anything else because all I need is you. I love you, Y/N.”

Looking into his hopeful eyes, you began, “Jimin, I…”

Licking your lips, you struggled to form words. It was all right there in you, if you would just dig a little deeper.

Sighing, you dropped your gaze to ground though your grip on his hands tightened. “Please… _Please_ don’t be mad… Let’s talk about it later, okay?”

Jimin nodded, biting down on his lower lip, trying to keep the disappointed tears from falling. He has laid his heart out for you to take time and time again, but you never seem to want it.

“Right, okay.”

* * *

Your idea of later comes two days after the conversation, right after an epiphany you had after people-watching during your lunch break at work.

Observing the couples that walked by, you asked yourself the question: _What makes them so different from you and Jimin?_

Just because they can see colors, their relationships are somehow more real than yours and Jimin’s?

Because from what you can see, that’s the only difference. You and Jimin certainly laugh together like they do, you make each other smile like they do, you tell each other important things like they do, you kiss like they do, you fuck like they do.

You laughed to yourself, realizing how stupid you had been.

Jimin makes you happy, really happy.

You love him. You really, truly do.

With these thoughts, you finally texted him.

 **[5:08] You:**  
         Hey, I think it’s later…  wanna meet up?

But Jimin’s idea of later never comes.

* * *

“So have you heard from Jimin lately?” You asked, trying to keep your voice steady and casual. The question has been gnawing your mind for weeks already. Jinri laughed at your sudden change of topic, and then hummed thoughtfully.

“Hm… I think the last time I saw him was a week ago? You know how people get when they find their soulmate…” Jinri chuckled with a playful roll of her eyes.

Soulmate?

Your stomach dropped at the word and your vision began to blur with tears threatening to fall.

Jimin found his soulmate. You knew that it was bound to happen eventually but it still hurts.

What hurts more is that he didn’t tell you and chose to ignore you instead.

Jinri looked at you worriedly when you silently stared blankly out the window, trying to calm yourself down. “Wait… He didn’t tell you?”

Finally, your eyes were clear enough for you to turn to your best friend with a slight shrug and tight smile on your face.

“It’s fine. We kind of had an argument a few weeks ago,” you lied.

“About what? Was is that bad that he couldn’t even tell you about his soulmate?” Jinri asked, already starting to fume with anger directed at Jimin.

“Honestly, I don’t really remember.”

“ _Ugh_ … That boy….” Jinri muttered as she pulled out her cellphone from her purse. “I knew he was lying when he said he invited you to the dinner last week…”

“Wait – what are you doing?!” You asked hurriedly when you saw her starting to text.

“I’m giving him a piece of my mi—“

“Don’t!” You reached over, holding onto her hand so she would stop. Jinri jumped back, saw the terrified look in your eyes, the tears brimming around them. “Please.”

“O-okay,” she stuttered as she deleted the draft message. She wanted to ask but there’s another look in your eyes that told her not to, so she doesn’t, instead changing the subject and watched the way you relaxed slightly.

She just hoped that you would tell her when you’re ready.

* * *

“You were right,” were the words the comes tumbling out your mouth when Taehyung opens his front door. “I’m sorry for not listening to you. And for ignoring your calls.”

“No,” Taehyung said, enveloping you into an embrace as the tears began to pour out of you. _“I’m_ sorry.”

Taehyung doesn’t have to explain what he is sorry for, you both let the sound of your crying speak for itself.

Because you didn’t break Jimin’s heart – Jimin broke yours.

* * *

It had been so easy to avoid Jimin after you found out about his soulmate. When your friends asked you to hang out and if you knew Jimin was going to be there, you had an excuse to cancel because it’s the month of your final exams. You avoided going to the fashion-district street downtown because Jimin works part-time at a clothing store there. Also, luckily, the two of you didn’t go the same university so you didn’t have to be afraid of seeing him around campus.

So, so easy, and maybe it’s because he was avoiding you too.

But a month after starting your new semester, you come face to face with him waiting outside the building where one of your classes was held.

You stood still, frozen, feeling naked under his stare while his wide eyes looked at every part of you that he could, then back into your eyes.

He’s seeing you in color now, wasn’t he?  Why was he there? Was he there for you? Has he come to apologize?

As you asked yourself those questions, it didn’t even occur to you that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t there for you, until somebody behind you called his name. Then she ran past you and to Jimin, wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling onto his mouth.

Kim Chungha. A sweet girl that shared her textbook with you during the first week of class when yours wasn’t delivered to you on time.

Of course Jimin’s soulmate would be someone so beautiful, and smart, and kind, and perfect.

You’re happy for him, you really are.

Still, it was a punch in the gut seeing them together, feeling sick to your stomach, but you managed to hold the bile down until you ran far away from them, back into the building you just left and locked yourself inside a stall inside the women’s washroom.

* * *

After you graduate, you receive a job offer that will have you packing a giant suitcase to make a new home in France. You accept the job with no hesitation.

The day before you leave, your friends and family throw you a going away party.

A few days earlier, you had reached out to Jimin. A casual text telling him the whereabouts of the get together.

It goes unanswered and he never showed up.

You leave for Paris and that was that. Jimin was officially out of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://minflix.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrosies) / [livejournal](https://minlouvre.livejournal.com/) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minrosies)


	2. Chapter 2

  **A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities.**

—Nathaniel Hawthorne

* * *

 

There’s an article that your mother, your aunts, and all their friends have been posting several times on their Facebook feed. It was titled ‘The Top Five Most Cliché Ways of Meeting Your Soulmate’ – your aunt commented that her and your uncle’s was number 1 ‘The High School Sweethearts’ and Jinri replied ‘Same here, Brenda. Say hi to the kids for me ;)!!’. When you saw their exchange, you chuckled and rolled your eyes (your aunt’s name isn’t even Brenda!). But you clicked on the link anyways because those click-bait titles always get you.

The list goes like this:

  1. The High School Sweethearts
  2. Met At a Coffee Shop
  3. Met At The City Of Love - Paris
  4. The Co-Worker
  5. Met At The City That Never Sleeps – New York



But what does it mean when if the way you meet your soulmate is number 2 and 3 combined? Does that overlap number 1 and make it the ultimate cliché way of meeting your soulmate?

You don’t mind it being cliché.

Because the second your eyes locked with your soulmate in that fancy café in Paris – the Eiffel Tower can even be seen through the window – you knew that whatever the internet says, that moment will be the most beloved memory in your life.

His blond hair was combed back and he wore his navy suit so damn well. His legs went on for miles and his everything was _everything_ you could have ever hoped for and more.

After all the colors had finally set in your vision, a smirk had made its way on his gorgeous face. He got up from his table, and made his way over to the counter first, plucking a color guide pamphlet from the acrylic box that most establishment had, and that catches the attention of the other patrons, excitedly buzzing with curiosity as they wonder who the handsome young man’s soulmate was. Confidently, he strides his way over to you, your heartbeat increasing every step he got closer, until finally, he was right in front of you.

“Hello beautiful. My name is Kris Wu, and you must be my soulmate.”

Kris Wu didn’t look like your dream boy, but he was perfect. So, so perfect – and he was meant for you and only you.

* * *

 To break the news to your parents, you send your mother a bouquet of orange tulips. In the note that comes with the flowers, you write to your mom that although her favorite flower is beautiful, you are fonder of blue hydrangeas. Your mother calls you crying, she’s so happy for you.

* * *

 Much like your cousin, you love foods and drinks that are in any varying shades of pink. Like the strawberry macarons and pink lemonade at the high tea place that you and Kris went to on your first date.

* * *

But blue doesn’t make you feel miserable like in all those songs you’ve heard growing up, it actually does quite the opposite. Blue is the braided friendship bracelet that you and Jinri had both been wearing since the age of 10, it’s the bottle of your favorite shampoo, and most importantly; it’s the color of the ocean that reminds you of your favorite memory of your friends back home. That moment was forever immortalized with a picture that you brought with you to France.

In that picture, you were all so young, just 17, spending a day at the beach before the start of senior year. In the photograph, your arm was slung around Hoseok’s shoulders, trying to grab a piece of watermelon from the container that he wasn’t letting you reach. Of Taehyung, you can only see from his eyebrows and up to the top of his head since he is the one taking the picture. Jinri has Namjoon buried under the sand, her head thrown back in a laugh as she had made three giant sand boobs on his chest.  Yoongi and Soojung were underneath the beach umbrella, both throwing up peace signs, trying to avoid any more sunburns that already had their skin bright red. And last but not least, Jimin was sitting beside Jinri; his hair blowing back prettily and unlike the other boys, the tan on his skin even. He had been helping Jinri with the Namjoon mermaid before the picture was taken, but something had distracted him. Actually it was someone. Although the two of you were on opposite sides of the photograph, he was looking at you; there was a very shy, fond grin on his face and a glow radiating from him.

In color it was so much more obvious - Jimin was so in love you.

* * *

 After two years of finally seeing colors, you think that your favorite has to be red.

* * *

But purple - you’ve come to learn- is the color of raisins, the amethyst stone on your engagement ring, and the bruises that swelled all over your body.

You wonder why it isn’t purple that makes people feel melancholy like it does for you.

* * *

You also wondered what you had done wrong in your past lives for the universe to bestow this fate on you.

Why does your soulmate leave you cold, exhausted, and crying on the hard living room floor while he was comfortably passed out drunk on the bed you’re supposed to share?

This wasn’t the first time that your fiancé did this to you, but it’s certainly going to be the last.

You picked yourself up from the floor to leave the apartment you spent the last year decorating and fussing over. It no longer felt like a home. Truthfully, it never has.

The only thing you take with you is your wallet and your phone. You know that if you stayed any longer you will be consumed with thoughts that has prevented you from leaving before.

_He didn’t mean it. He loves you. He is the one. He is your soulmate._

Hot tears spilled down your face as you thought to yourself,

**_So what?_ **

* * *

The bus you were taking back to Paris took a stop at a diner on the half-way mark of the 4-hour drive so the passengers can get something to eat and use the restroom. The driver told the group to be back on the bus in 30 minutes, and everyone dispersed to do whatever they needed to do.

You sat at a booth and ordered a meal while also corresponding with a friend/co-worker in the city via email about the possibility of crashing at her place for a few days. As you waited for her to answer, your eyes grazed sleepily around the room but you were quickly awakened by something you see.

In this diner in the middle of nowhere France, just after leaving the man who was meant to be your soulmate, was _him_. The man in your dreams all those years ago.

All you saw was his back turned towards you. But it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was the vivid red of tousled hair. Like a firetruck that had just hit you. Like a stop sign begging you to go, go, go.

So you do.

With a rapidly increasing heartbeat, you stood up from your table to make your way over to the man with the bright, scarlet hair. As you got closer, you could see that he had ordered the exact same meal that you had - waffles with tropical fruits and creamy coffee to drink.

It’s fate, right? It had to be.

Before you knew it, you were close enough to reach out and touch his shoulder.

So you did.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion as he was turning to look at you.

It’s him, it had to be.

For all you’ve been through, please let it be him.

The boy from your dreams.

It’s must be.

It’s --

“ _Jimin?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://minflix.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrosies) / [livejournal](https://minlouvre.livejournal.com/) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minrosies)


	3. Chapter 3

**"I don’t want to be**  
**the other half of your soul.**  
**I want to be the one**  
**who reminds you  
** **that you’re already whole."**

— G.S.,  **twin flames**

* * *

You were so confused. Why are you face-to-face with Park Jimin? Your… what is he to you now?

And the most peculiar thing was that his hair was the same exact shade of red like the boy in your dreams instead of the dark brown that he had in all the pictures that you have of him.

The two of you stared at each other, unable to form words, shocked beyond belief.

It was only when the waitress that took your order approached you, carrying your meal, that the two of you were brought back to reality.

“Oh, are you moving to this table, miss?” She asked, looking between you and Jimin. You were still speechless, so it was Jimin who stood up to address her.

“Yeah, yeah, she is,” Jimin said, helping the waitress place your food on the table. He gave her a bright smile before she leaves the two of you. “Thank you!”

When you stayed standing, Jimin urged you to sit down with a call of your name and a gesture of his hand. Nodding robotically, you do as he asked, sitting across the table from him.

The air was thick with tension, neither of you knowing what to say but at the same time, both of you had a million things you wanted to say. You break the silence first.

“Your hair…” You started, unable to look away.  “It’s bright… and red.”

Jimin chuckled, seemingly a bit embarrassed as he lightly tugged on a strand of hair. “Chungha dyed it for me. It’s too much, yeah?”

You almost burst out laughing, finding it ironic that his soulmate styled him to look like the man of your dreams. But instead you just shook your head. “No… It looks... good.”

Smiling bashfully, Jimin looks down as his cheeks flushes almost as bright as his hair. “Thanks,”

Another nod towards him, you get started on cutting up your waffles while you asked, “Um, so… What are you doing here?”

“Business trip,” Jimin responded. “What about yo—oh, wait, you live here now, don’t you? With your, um, soulmate?”

Subconsciously, you tugged down the sleeves of your already long sweater, like you were making sure no sliver of your skin would be exposed to Jimin’s kind eyes. “Yeah, I do.”

The corners of Jimin’s mouth tugged up, twitching before it falls to a line, then he looked around. “Is he here with you?”

“No, I… I’m meeting him in the city,” you lied through your teeth. “I was, uh, visiting a friend in Lyon for the weekend.”

“I thought you moved to Lyon a few months ago?”

“What?” You asked him with wide eyes. How did Jimin know? You begin to hold your breath, having been caught in a lie.

Embarrassed, Jimin rubbed his hand on the side of his neck. “Taehyung mentioned something about you moving away from Paris but I must have gotten the place mixed up. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” you assured, yet you were still jittery. Another bout of silence fell between the two of you as you both ate your food, neither of you knowing where to go from there. Though you wanted to ask how he knew about your move but you didn’t want to admit that you lied… Does that mean he had been asking about you? Or did Taehyung just bring it up? It’s probably the latter. Jimin had never tried to reach out to you, so why would he care what you were up to?

Your phone ringing startled you, and the Unknown Name and Unknown Number on the display caused your anxiety and jitters to spike. Kris must have realized that you blocked his number and is trying with a different phone. You stood up abruptly, grabbing your phone and surprising Jimin. “I need to go to the washroom.”

You made your way to the washroom before he could say anything.

Inside, you quickly blocked the number after hearing the message the person had left. It was Kris all right, tone disappointed and angry yet begging you to come back, saying he was sorry, saying that he loves you even when you do this to him. It’s sickened you that you were actually thinking about going back. You’ve let the side that told you that ‘he was your soulmate and therefore you should always forgive him’ win for so long that you’re sick of that side, exhausted. But still, the gravitational pull towards Kris is so strong that you had to stay in the washroom for a long time, splashing your face with water as you told yourself to get a grip on the reality: he wasn’t good for you.

* * *

The waitress came by again while you were in the washroom, placing a piece of chocolate cake on the table.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t order this,” Jimin quickly told her, smiling apologetically.

“Oh, this is on the house.”

Jimin gave her a quizzical look, not understanding, maybe his French was worse than he thought. The waitress chuckled, handing Jimin a Color Guide pamphlet from her front apron.

“I know that look you two were giving each other anywhere,” the waitress said with a wink. “Congratulations.”

Jimin thanked her, feeling the heat on his face rising. For some reason, he couldn’t find the courage to tell the waitress otherwise, that she was wrong, that’s you two weren’t soulmates. He wondered how he was looking at you that made the waitress think that way? And similarly, how were you looking at him? Quickly, he stuffed the pamphlet in his bag before you get back, reminding himself that he actually didn’t want to know the answer to any of those questions.

All these thoughts are quickly forgotten and replaced with worry when you came back to him looking like a nervous wreck as your eyes scanned around the room. “I… I think my bus left.”

* * *

Of course Jimin offered to give you a ride back to the city. After your initial hesitation and refusal, Jimin was quite insistent, ultimately convincing you to tag along with him. He wasn’t about to leave you stranded at some diner off the highway.

Unluckily for the both of you, the traffic to the city was congested, almost everyone was coming in to celebrate Bastille Day. In the driver seat, Jimin’s eyes began to droop as he stared at the unmoving car ahead. He’d told you that he had been travelling around Europe all summer; the company he worked for had expanded their locations and he’s overseeing some of the training. He hadn’t slept in days, he said with an airy laugh. You laughed too but suggested that it’d be better to pull up into the bed and breakfast just ahead. You were tired as well and your body ached tremendously, though you didn’t tell Jimin about that last part.

Another problem arose at the motel because of the vast number of tourists in town. The motel only had one room left. You and Jimin fell silent in front of the concierge, both blushing a deep red. Fortunately, you were quickly told that it was a room with two single-beds.

Once booked, you head to the room first while Jimin went back to outside to grab his suitcase from his car.

Alone at last, you stood in front of the mirror and lifted your shirt up, biting down your bottom lip as you checked on the state of your bruises. You sucked in a breath, wincing in pain, as your fingertips grazed the surface of your skin. What you needed was ice and pain medicine, you made a mental note to  go out to get some once Jimin comes back.

You also hadn’t gotten a response from your friend yet, so you don’t know what you’ll do after you and Jimin part ways. You’re terrified of using your credit card because maybe there’s some way that Kris would know where you are if you did.

While deep in worried thoughts, you hadn’t realized that the front door had opened until Jimin called your name.

Quickly, you shoved down your shirt, hoping he hadn’t seen anything.

But it was too late, he saw _everything_.

Or at least enough to make his brows furrow and mouth set in a line, head filling up with so much questions and concerns.

“What is that?”

“It’s n-nothing,” you tried to seem nonchalant, like everything was cool. Your voice betrayed you.

“I’m not stupid, Y/N. That’s the complete opposite of nothing. Who did that to--” Jimin paused, and it’s like you could see the gears in his brain working overtime, quickly coming up to the conclusion. Breathing heavily, Jimin was shaking though he asked in all too calm voice, “Did… Did _he_ do this to you?”

You thought about lying. You _really_ did. But you were so tired of lying. Tired of pretending that everything’s fine and everything’s great and that you’re so happy and in love.

So, so tired.

With your hands clutched together on your chest, you burst into tears, face crumpling as you nodded your head.

Jimin walked over to you quickly, wrapping his arms around your shaking body tightly. You cried harder in the crook of his shoulder, the sobbing coming from your mouth muffled against his shirt. Jimin still smelled the same, you thought as you had no choice but to breathe the scent of him deeply.

Maybe it’s because of the past, how his smell brought you so much comfort, that you melt into him. Allowing your arms to reach around and hold him closer towards you. Allowing yourself to be so vulnerable, letting Jimin see all the pain and suffering that you had kept to yourself for so long. Allowing your tears and silence say everything that needed to be said.

You didn’t see how the tears are flowing freely from Jimin’s eyes as well, only felt his body shaking in anger as he murmured comforting words into your hair, “I won’t let him hurt you ever again, Y/N. I won’t, I won’t… You’re safe now.”

* * *

 

The next day, you spend the entire morning in the motel room, spilling everything to Jimin.

Sitting on separate beds that the two of you respectively slept in last night, there was a space between you and him as you told him when it all started, how frequently it happened, and how alone and isolated you felt. At first, it was difficult getting the words out, but as the seconds pass, it felt like you were young again, when you were able to tell Jimin all your worries and fears.

As you hugged your knees together that are tucked underneath Jimin’s shirt that your figure is drowned in, there was a small part of you that wished Jimin would come closer. Hold you how he held you yesterday. You hoped as you burrowed your face into the fabric of the white shirt, smelling his comforting scent on it.

The thought was interrupted by a loud ringtone.

Like an alerted and feral guard dog, Jimin glared at the phone vibrating on the dressed between the two beds. He was still shaking from earlier - getting angrier after every detail you provided - his fist closing tightly as he pressed them against the mattress, knuckles white.

“It might be my friend,” your voice is small when you spoke out. Jimin looked over at you, worry evident on his face as he watched you lean over to reach out and grab the phone.

Jimin wasn’t the only one apprehensive. You were holding your breath, afraid to see who was calling. But as soon as you read the called ID, you relax in relief.

“Kyulkyung, hey,” You breathed out when you answered the call. “Sorry for the delay… I think I’ll be at the city around 2-ish?”

“Y/N, don’t worry, it’s all good!” You heard your friend chirp happily. “I’m just glad you avoided the traffic! I think it’s cleared up now, thank God!”

You laughed along with her until Kyulkyung moved onto her next question, “Hey, Y/N. I don’t mean to pry but… Are you and Kris alright?”

The laughter caught in your throat, your eyes widen as you stuttered out, “I— what do you mean?”

Jimin’s brow furrowed as he straightened up, catching onto your changing demeanour.

“Oh, it’s just that he called and asked if I knew where you were and he sounded…” Kyulkyung trailed off, her tone uncomfortable. “I don’t know… Maybe, I’m just… But I told him you were coming here and he said he’ll be here soon too...”

When you stayed silent for a few dozen seconds, shocked at the news, Kyulkyung called your name in question to capture your attention.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” you tried to sound alright, but inside, you are panicked. “It’s… Yeah, we’re… Having a little… But it’s fine…” Your anxious gaze locked with Jimin’s, “I… have to go. I’ll…”

You couldn’t say _see you soon_ , not when you know Kris was going over to her place. You don’t want to be anywhere near there anymore if he’ll be arriving. So when Kyulkyung said, “I’ll see you later?” All you could do was give her a halfhearted _yeah_ , before hanging up the phone.

“He knows where I’m going,” you tell Jimin. You looked so terrified that his heart ached. “He probably called all my friends and I— I can’t use my credit card because I’m scared he’ll be able to find out where I am because of it. I don’t have my passport… and I…” Your voice cracked, and when you speak again, it sounded so hoarse and broken, “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

You felt completely helpless.

Jimin approached you to hold onto you shaking hands, kneeling on the ground in front of where you sat on the edge of your bed.

“Maybe…” You began, your brain working overtime with irrational thoughts. You might be having a breakdown, you thought distantly, because the next words that came out of your mouth was crazy, “Maybe… I should go back to him.”

“ _What?_ ” Jimin shook his head, unable to comprehend what you had just said. It must be _the pull_ talking, the soulmate bond, and Jimin can understand that but he knew it was not what you really wanted. He needed to find a way to snap you out of that mindset. “No… Y/N… It’s not good for you. _He’s_ not good for you… You know that. I know you do.”

You do know that, but…

“But without him, I’m incomplete. Aren’t I?” You asked, lips trembling.

“ _No_ ,” Jimin said as he shook his head with furrowed brows. One of his hands held onto yours as he tilted your chin up with the other so you were looking into his eyes. You’ve always thought that his eyes were beautiful, but now that you could see the deep hues of brown - like rich, dark chocolate; they we’re even more magnificent.

He wiped away the tears that you did not even notice that were falling. His thumb lingers on your cheek, caressing it softly. “You were always whole. You’re a complete masterpiece. I’ve known it since the day I met you.”

Touched, your mouth dropped open slightly and his gaze focused on your lips before looking back into your eyes.

“You are…” Jimin trailed off, and you did not notice how the space between the two of you kept growing smaller.

And smaller.

And smaller.

Until finally…

His plush lips pressed against yours.

Soft and sweet and exactly what you needed at the moment.

It felt like home. Jimin felt like home.

But you should know by now that you should not make homes out of people.

Especially not one that still has a loving soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://minflix.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrosies) / [livejournal](https://minlouvre.livejournal.com/) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minrosies)


End file.
